1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a superheterodyne radar detector.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Radar detecting superheterodyne units are known for use in a vehicle to detect the presence of radar signals in the X-band and in the K-band which are generated by law enforcement radar units for speed detection. Many of the known radar detecting units are compact and can either be permanently mounted in a vehicle or removably mounted. In any case, the known radar detecting units draw power from the vehicle power supply. Each of the known units is monodirectional, the antenna having a single signal detecting direction. Also, detection of a radar signal by the known devices is indicated by a sound emitted from a speaker and by the illumination of a plurality of lights on the unit. Recent improvements in microelectronic circuitry have enabled many of the known radar detectors to undergo a considerable size reduction, often with a corresponding lowering of the energy consumed by the circuitry.